It is presently a common practice that storage of cremation ashes is by location of these between baked clay bricks erected in an interlocking relationship leaving however crevices therebetween.
These crevices which are in the form therefore of rectangular niches are left open and as these are required, a suitable commemoration plaque is placed to close the outer face of the particular niche thus sealing this.
It has been found that building such a wall can be expensive and, because the wall is usually painted, constant maintenance is required to keep the pleasant appearance of the wall.
Furthermore, some mourners become distressed upon seeing the open niches and this is also considered a disadvantage of the common method.